Lightning Reed (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Lightning Reed (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 1 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Leafy Plant |trait = Amphibious Splash Damage 1 |flavor text = "I do it for the shock value."}} Lightning Reed is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 1 /2 . It has the [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] and [[Card#Splash Damage|'Splash Damage 1']] traits, and does not have any abilities. Origins It is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits: Amphibious',' Splash Damage 1' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description "I do it for the shock value." Update history Update 1.2.11 * Description change: Quotation marks were added on the start and end of its description. Strategies With Despite only have 1 , Lightning Reed can be devastating if used correctly. If you play it between 2 zombies, Lightning Reed is able to hurt, and possibly destroy both zombies and damage the zombie hero. If you play it in the middle of 3 zombies, Lightning Reed does damage to all of them. However, since Splash Damage is fixed, you cannot increase its Splash Damage even if you boost its strength. Lightning Reed can also be played on the aquatic lane, which makes it safer from non- or zombie heroes, such as Rustbolt, Professor Brainstorm, and Z-Mech. Ironically, despite having the Amphibious trait, Lightning Reed is more effective when played next to the aquatic lane, since it can hit the Amphibious zombie and have its Splash Damage activated to its full potential at the same time, while you have one less lane for Splash Damage to take effect if played on the aquatic lane. This only applies if the aquatic lane is the fifth lane in the field and Lightning Reed's strength is unboosted. Against It can be countered by Rolling Stone, or any strength-reducing card such as Nibble or . Zombies with the Armored trait can easily nullify Lightning Reed's Splash Damage. The Chickening and Bungee Plumber can also destroy it easily. Gallery Lightning_Reed_statistics.jpg|Lightning Reed's statistics Reedcard.png|Lightning Reed's card LRATTACK.PNG|Lightning Reed attacking LRAttack.png|Lightning Reed attacking on an aquatic lane LRAttack2.png|Lightning Reed's Splash Damage 34LR.png|Lightning Reed with 3 /4 VimpireAttack.png|Vimpire attacking Lightning Reed ReedDed.png|Lightning Reed destroyed PicsArt_11-20-03.04.01.png|Lightning Reed with 0 strength ShrunkenLightningReed.png|Lightning Reed shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower CitronPremiumPackUnopened.png|Lightning Reed on Citron's Premium Pack Old LightningReedHDescription.png|Lightning Reed's statistics Night_cap.jpg|Lightning Reed on the advertisement for the Nightcap Ally Pack Lightning Reed silhouette.png|Lightning Reed's silhouette Receiving Lightning Reed.png|The player receiving Lightning Reed from a Premium Pack Trivia *It can played on water in this game, but it can't be planted on water in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *The glow for it is reversed in this game. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, it has a white inside with a cyan glow, but in this game, it has a cyan inside with a white glow. *The "shock value" mentioned in its description is a portmanteau on the words "shock," or commonly known as an electric shock, the physiological reaction or injury caused by electric current passing through the body, and "shock value", the potential of an action or media to provoke a sharp negative reaction of disgust, shock, anger, fear, or similar emotions. *Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2, it can not destroy Zombie Chicken (PvZH) s in one attack. *It, Winter Melon and Pea Pod are the only plants to return from Wild West in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2''.